Us against the world
by Tenkee
Summary: [ Marco x Jean S p o i l e r s ] Un oceáno negro, un chico que brilla en medio de todo. Pálido, y llorando. ¿Por qué lloras, Marco? ¿Dónde estás, Marco? ¿Por qué estás aquí, Marco? Centrado en Marco.


¡Hola! :B

Antes de nada, querría decir que este fanfic surgió de alguna u otra manera, la primera vez que se me ocurrió una idea parecida fue con una canción de Porcupine Tree (_She's moved on). _Después, bueno, pues fue discerniendo a esta cosa rara que no tengo ni idea de cómo acabó siendo esto. Prometo que si lo leeis escuchando How to save a life de _The Fray_ acabaréis inundados en lágrimas XDDDDDDD. Okno. Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Shingeki no Kyojin, así que piedad *se arrodilla*.

**Disclaimer: ****_ningún personaje de Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on titan me pertenece. Así como los personajes, tampoco el argumento me pertenece._**

Cuidado con los spoilers, del tomo 4. ;D

¡Buena lectura!

"Us_** against the world"**_

_El tiempo se detiene. _

La oscuridad lo envuelve todo. Un oceáno, completamente negro y denso, se sacude, furioso, para inundar todos los rincones con cada gota de su existencia. Tal y como si tuviera vida, avanza sin cesar; hasta que todo queda totalmente bañado por su esencia. Ahora, sólo el_ silencio _hace presencia con su reinado. "_El silencio", _gran cómplice de la oscuridad. Gran socio de la soledad. _Esa_ sensación que cierto día se apoderó de aquel muchacho de cabellos azabaches. Aquel joven que perdió la luz de su mirada en mitad de la negrura, en mitad de una tormenta a la que llamamos vida.

_Después de la tormenta, siempre viene la calma._

_"Marco, Marco...Marco.." _Esa es la única palabra que llena todo un vacío blanco en su memoria.

Él abre los ojos, y se encuentra en medio de la nada. Una _nada_ oscura y deprimente. En medio de todo, su piel, pálida, resplandece con cierto brillo especial.

_"Marco."_

Ese era su nombre. Y lo único que le venía a la mente cada vez que intentaba recordar algo.

El brillo de su piel se extiende, e ilumina sus alrededores. Marco desliza su mirada por el oceáno negro y oscuro, en el que se ve reflejado con un profundo sentimiento de amargura en su rostro. ¿A dónde ha ido a parar su sonrisa? Agua cristalina de su propia alma, espejo de su aura.

Marco se siente vacío. Sólo un recipiente, un cuerpo que se mueve pero que carece de vida. Un cuerpo con un rostro que no es capaz de sonreír. Lo intenta una y otra vez. La gente siempre le había dicho que esbozar una simple sonrisa no era tarea difícil, pero nunca supieron cuán equivocados estaban. Una sonrisa no es lo mismo sin un motivo para reír.

Por alguna razón, Marco siente cómo sus mejillas se humedecen. Lágrimas, ¿así era cómo se llamaban? Decían que esa era la muestra de la tristeza de uno mismo. Pero, ¿por qué llora? El muchacho entra en una gran confusión, cuestionando sus propios sentimientos. Se supone que tendría que saber las razones de por qué ahora se encuentra envuelto en su propio mar de lágrimas. O, siquiera, de por qué el oceáno de tristeza que le ahogaba, ahora se disipa poco a poco, sacudiéndose en olas de frustración, secándose poco a poco para dar paso a luces tenues que alumbran la piel blanquecina del muchacho.

Marco alza la mirada, frotándose la cara en un mero intento de limpiarse las lágrimas que habían humedecido por completo su corazón, sin razón aparente; aunque no consigue borrar el rastro que las gotas dejaron. Se encuentra con un ancho cielo frente a sus ojos, infinito y hermoso. Todas las luces del cielo son estrellas.

_"Tú también eres una estrella."_

Estira los brazos y brilla con luz propia. Su cuerpo ya no es lo que era. Ahora, etéreo, permanece en medio de la ancha oscuridad de un cielo sin fin, observando; _vigilando_. Se había convertido en un vigía nocturno, por así decirlo.

Marco había despertado confuso, había despertado en medio de un olvido inmeso.

Confundiéndose con su propia existencia, confundiéndose con una memoria etérea, con vagos recuerdos de lo que había sido alguna vez; aquel tiempo en el que su corazón permanecía cálido en su pecho, junto a las emociones que siempre le acompañaban, a causa de aquella persona. Por ese hombre, al que probablemente no podría volver a ver.

_"La gente no puede hablar con las estrellas. Sólo las pueden observar a lo lejos, ignorantes acerca de la verdad tras ellas."_

Marco se desliza a través del azul marino del cielo, alumbrando todo a su paso, dejando una estela dorada con su vuelo. Se deja caer ligeramente, y enfoca su mirada en el mundo real. Desde su posición puede _vigilar,_ como un centinela, todo lo que ocurre en su antiguo y adorado hogar, al que echaría mucho de menos.

Y ahí está él, de espaldas. Llevando el escudo de la humanidad en su espalda. Cargando el peso de toda una raza sobre sus hombros. Apretando los puños, el muchacho sigue su camino, con su capa ondeando al viento; bajo la mirada de su viejo amigo.

El flujo del tiempo sigue su cauce, y Marco, balanceándose en el cielo, vuelve a sollozar en silencio. Sus memorias vuelven, sus recuerdos se hacen dueños de su pecho; una vez más. Y no será la última, ni mucho menos. Alarga su mano, como si quisiera alcanzar algo, como si quisiera reconfortar a su viejo compañero.

_Jean..._

Murmura dentro de su cabeza, tomando aire.

No puede alcanzarle, no puede calmarle. Puede ver cómo sufre, puede ver cómo la gente le confía muchas vidas y cómo él no se niega. Jean no quiere volver a vivir la misma pesadilla, que aún le sigue atormentando. Jean no llora, pero dentro de él una tempestad de emociones hace aparición. Y Marco puede visualizarlo todo claro como el agua. No podrá volver a darle palabras de cariño a su amigo, no podrá volver a enredar sus dedos en el rebelde cabello de Jean. Su sonrisa ya no le reconfortará más.

Por eso, Marco entrecierra sus ojos, con la mirada posándose sobre Jean y todas las cargas que arrastra consigo. Despega sus labios y sin siquiera saber bien lo que está haciendo, una melodía sale de su garganta, deslizándose hasta la vida real. No tiene una letra, no tiene palabras, es simplemente una melodía que rompe las barreras entre los vivos y los muertos. Una canción especial, que de alguna manera llega hasta oídos de Jean, inundándole por dentro, dándole ánimos y disipando la tormenta oscura de dudas dentro de él.

La voz de Marco ya no es una voz humana. Suena como el suave y calmado murmullo de un río. El río que siempre, siempre fluirá junto a su viejo amigo. Y que estará siempre cuando Jean lo necesite.

_"Soy tu estrella, soy tu musa, aunque tú ni siquiera lo sepas._

_Lo único que quería era verte sonreír."_

* * *

Espero comentarios afilados, o tomatitos 8D.

byebyeee ~


End file.
